Twin Lakes
by Hudson
Summary: 3'rd chapter is up! r&r plz!
1. The Drunken Huskie

Twin lakes  
  
Just that you know I don't own metal gear or anything but I would like to.  
  
An article about the army presence in Twin lakes, Alaska by James stewart  
  
Ten years ago I was fifteen and lived up in Alaska with my family, my dad was the sherif in little town called Daniels Crossing there were about 1000 people in town. Daniels Crossing was about ten kilometers from Twin lakes and was there something happened I dont have the answers for.  
  
It was after I had the book In the darkness of shadow moses. I came to think of this, as I told before Twin lakes was ten kilometers from Daniels Crossing and was the only town nearby for people to get their food and other stuff.  
  
My uncle had a bar named the drunken huskie and I used to help there once and a while and every second month there was a guy that nobody knew the name of or where he was from or anything every one just knew he came here every second month to buy food and other suff to his cabin by Twin lakes he always used to spend the night in the Crossing, and always drink himself drunk in the bar.  
  
This were my story starts this man comes in to my uncles bar like every other he is in town.  
  
I was standing drying some glace when he entered the bar the air thick cigar smoke and such when were sitting and drinking and playing everybody looked at and then went back to their drinks and he walked up to the counter.  
  
"I'll have Jack Daniels" he said with rough voice.  
  
"Sure coming right up" I said back and handed him the bottle of Jack Daniels  
  
He opened the bottle and began to drink, one of the men from the tables began to walk towards us, I knew who he was, his was Buck Richards my dad used to arrest for disturbing the peace a violent fellow everybody feared him a little.  
  
When was close enough he sat right beside Mr.X (as I liked to call him).  
  
Oh! I'm sorry I think I'll have to describe Mr.X a bit before we continue,  
  
He had long dark hair looked a bit like japanese at this point he also had bear.  
  
He was about 180 maybe 185 cm he was in his thirties but sometimes he looked a lot older. He had this sad look to his face and some freaky eyes that really scare me sometomes I thought maybe he was kind of a psycho that fled from prison something. He was kind muscular but again normal built.  
  
I remenber that he had changed a lot since he had come here in '99 back I was ten and I also remmenber that he had a lot scars and wounds on his body.  
  
Let's get back to the story: Buck Richards had just done what no one else wanted to do sat down beside Mr.X, I knew it was just to irritate him.  
  
"So.. What's your name stranger?" Richards asked mockinly  
  
But Mr.X just ignored him and continued drinking  
  
"I asked you a question!" He now said angry, but Mr.X just ignored him.  
  
Richards rose up from his seat and looked angry at him.  
  
"Listen you shit!, you better answer my question or else.."  
  
"Or else what you going to beat me up" Mr.X said "I'll like to see you try.."  
  
Richards just looked at him and said:  
  
"Ok, are'nt you going to stand up then??" But Mr.X did'nt answer.  
  
"Fine!" Richards yelled and attacked him, in swift move Mr.X got hold of Richards arm and broke it, while he was in pain Mr.X punched him in the and and grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground.  
  
"Sir!! Can you please stop!" I said.  
  
"So you want to know my name" Mr.X asked.  
  
"My arm, oh shit!! You fuck!!" Richards screamed.  
  
As I have not told Richards was big guy strong but Mr.X handled him like he was simple match.  
  
"I dont think it any of you're buissness besides I have killed loads of toughter than you, but you can come on my list of casualties.." Mr.X said.  
  
"Sir please put him down" I said.  
  
"What is going on here!?" A voice said  
  
I looked over at the door and there was my dad standing, someone had gone to get him.  
  
"Put him down" my dad said.  
  
Mr.X put Richards and stood still my dad was coming towards us.  
  
"You okay Jim?" He asked  
  
"I'm okay" I said.  
  
"You two are with me he said to Richards and Mr.X".  
  
To be continued  
  
And yes in this story Snake is alcoholic, drinking Jack Daniels!  
  
Snake rules cos' he is mysterious and that's what I am trying to get get him to be in the story r&r to say if I'm doing it right! 


	2. Jail time

Twin Lakes  
  
Nope still don't own Metal Gear But expect to have enough money to buy the rights in the year 3178 or so...  
  
An article about the army presence in Twin lakes, Alaska by James Stewart (continued).  
  
The night was young when my dad brought him in a jail cell, he was quiet all the way down to the station. Buck Richards on the other hand screamed all the way down to the local doctor. At that time my uncle had returned to his bar and I was on my way home, when a little curiosity woke in me instead of going home I turned the other towards the police station my dad was still there when I entered.  
  
"Jim what are you doing here??" My dad asked  
  
"Well I..." I said, not coming up with a good excuse.  
  
My luck had struk, a call over the radio had my dad busy  
  
And was the reason my life was changed. What had happened? Well about five kilometres out of town my granddad lives and he sometimes have problems with some polarbears killing his animals, so my dad have to go out there and stop my grandad for killing the bears (he has some temper), and that usually takes a day or so.  
  
"Listen Jim Jensen is off duty right now and he has worked over time a couple of weeks, so I was thinking can't you..."  
  
"Sure dad" I said before he could finish the question.  
  
Of course you are thinking I'm only fifteen at that time but when my dad was that age he helped his dad and Daniels crossing was only a small town so what could happen?  
  
So I had the a nightshift at station, I knew how......  
  
The first hours I just in a chair listening to the radio, while the drunken man was sleeping.  
  
After an hour or so, I heard some muttering from the cell it sounded like  
  
"Grey rocks.. " And then again he shouted in his sleep.  
  
"Big Boss!!"  
  
I sad wondering what those muttering meant until he woke a hour after.  
  
"Where's the sherif, kid???" He asked  
  
"Not here" I answered  
  
"I see that" he said sarcastic  
  
"Why did you break his arm??" I asked, but he ignored me a few seconds until he said: "I thought... He was someone else"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"None of your buisness" he said back.  
  
"Want some food??"  
  
"No, I want a drink and my smokes"  
  
"No drink but I can get you'r smokes, where are they?"  
  
"They are called Lucky strikers, they should be on the table"  
  
I looked at the table a couple of things was lying on it a pack of cigarettes and a dogtag. I looked at the dog tag there were no name on it just a number 5328  
  
I puttted them down and handed him the smokes through the cellbars.  
  
"Were you in the army, dosent the dogtag mean you have in the army" I asked  
  
He took a deep breathe and looked at me and said:  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Why are there no name on it then??"  
  
"You're to nosy for you'r health" he said  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean??" I asked, kind of afraid.  
  
"Nothing.." He said and lighted a smoke  
  
We sat there the next hour quiet, he in the cell and I in the chair until I asked:  
  
"Who is Big Boss??"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said this name in your sleep and something grey rocks?"  
  
"No.. Hehe it's Grey fox" he said and laughed a little bit.  
  
He did'nt answer that was auctally the last thing I remember from that because I fell asleep, and when I woke up the next day he was gone and my dad was looking around.  
  
"Morning" he said sounding a little mad  
  
"Did you let him go?" I asked  
  
"No...he escaped when you sleeped" my dad said.  
  
Make no mistake I had always been a light sleeper and it could take a little klick or something just wake me up, but this guy just did'nt make a sound.  
  
"So are you going up to his cabin??"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Why?" I asked  
  
"He won't be any trouble again, I think"  
  
"Did you get an ID From his prints?" I asked  
  
"No and let that be and let us get some breakfeast" he said.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Dave

Twin Lakes  
  
Still don't own metal gear and other characthers  
  
An article about the army presence in Twin lakes, Alaska by James stewart (continued).  
  
Soon we are at the end of this story and it is here it takes a turn.  
  
As told before my dad and I was going to have breakfeast at home and as we walked we suddenly heard a noice.  
  
"Dad what is that??" I asked  
  
My dad did'nt answer at first because he tried to listen to what it was.  
  
"Sounds like choppers.." He said.  
  
And it was, two seconds after my dad had had said it sounded like choppers, two Black Hawks flew over the town. And how I knew it was Black Hawks?  
  
Easy the internet... The night after they flew over town I looked at the internet after choppers and the Black Hawks looked a lot like those my dad and I saw.  
  
Back to the story:  
  
"Are those millitary choppers?" I asked my dad  
  
"Yes.. I think so.. But what the hell are they doing here??"  
  
I don't know what got into me but somehow I got this feeling that they were after the visitor from Twin Lakes he had been in the millitary, besides the choppers were flying towards the mountains which could mean they were flying towards Twin Lakes which were positioned behind the mountains.  
  
"Dad..." I said  
  
"Yes??"  
  
"I think I know were they are going...."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well he had a dogtag and he said he was in the army or had been, and he lives by Twin lakes as I recall" I said  
  
"That's pure speculation Jim" he said  
  
"But maybe we should go look anyway..."  
  
To this day I still don't know why my dad came to the reason that checking it out at Twin Lakes was a good idea, but as soon as we could, we packed our bags and left with my uncle.  
  
The took a couple of hours to get therecos' we needed to get over a little mountain called by the people in Daniels Crossing, The Falkner. No idea why but that was it's name.  
  
After we had gotten us over the mountain we headed towards Twin Lakes that was now two kilometres from us. It was'nt a cold day the had been shining all day.  
  
Suddenly we heard several gunshots from a distance and the then we saw the choppers flying just over our heads, towards the town. From whence they came you could put it.  
  
As we got to Twin Lakes and the cabin we saw several huskies dead, shot hey had made snow red by their blood.  
  
"Robert, go round the house, I'll go inside and you'll stay here Jim by the sled"  
  
My dad said.  
  
Of course I did'nt listen after they were out of sight, I went closer.  
  
I could'nt see any human bodies or anything just the huskies...  
  
I was tempted to go inside, so I did.  
  
My dad stood at the door and saw me in the doorway.  
  
"Jim! I thought I told you to stay at the sled" my dad said angrily  
  
Suddenly my uncle comes in  
  
"There's no human bodies as far as I can see." My uncle said.  
  
It was my chance to look around in the cabin while my dad and uncle talked.  
  
There were no family photos or posters. Just a bed, a sofa and a desk.  
  
At the desk I saw book about phsycoligical diseases it was marked under Post Traumatic Stress or PTSD in short term. Also in one of the drawers of the desk I found a drawing of a old man with beard and a patch over his right eye under it said Big Boss.  
  
I found another drawing of a Fox with a gun where it said Foxhound.  
  
I had to say this guy had some talent for drawing actually I have kept the drawings until this very day.  
  
To what point does this story have?? You might ask, this is the point I t was a day after the Shadow Moses incident accured, one year after a book came to the public claiming to tell the truth about Shadow Moses in it there was hero called Solid Snake that had been retired in to the alaskian wilderness, names like Big Boss, Grey Fox and Foxhound was mentioned in the book that was the names our mysterious friend also mumbled in his sleep or Dave as I later began to call him don't know why he just looked like a Dave.  
  
Well it's getting late goodnight dear readers next week the incident regarding the Big Shell  
  
By James Stewart, New York times. 


End file.
